


War Stories

by keycat



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, just fluff, literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycat/pseuds/keycat
Summary: Maxson's been having a hard time sleeping ever since Danse started showing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is...not my usual fare, lol. Just kind of a joke between a friend and I that got a little out of hand.

Danse never looked quite so at peace as he did when he slept. Even in his waking hours, no matter how quiet things got, you could still see the gears turning at all times, always something nagging at the back of his mind, always planning and readying for the worst case scenario.

The truth had come out about the two of them after Danse had somehow gotten pregnant. Some sort of glitch in Danse’s programming, a failsafe implemented in a few synths as an experiment for repopulation emergencies. Quinlan and Cade could only assume that the lack of female companionship in Danse’s life triggered it, but they couldn’t nail down any hard evidence without putting Danse under the knife, an option Maxson had made quite clear was not going to happen. Danse had begun openly staying in Maxson’s quarters after that, until he had started showing, when Maxson finally had to put his foot down and sent Danse back to his own quarters, much to both of their quiet disappointment.

Maxson would never admit to it, but he since found himself having trouble sleeping. He worried terribly about Danse, about his unborn child, and nothing calmed his nerves quite like slipping into Danse’s quarters, sitting at the paladin’s bedside, and watching him snore softly. There were nights when he briefly considered saying  _ to hell with it _ and just climbing into bed with him, knowing that Danse would immediately wrap his long legs around him and pull him close, no matter how awake he was, but Maxson wouldn’t risk what lay within Danse’s swollen belly.

Instead, he put a hand on Danse’s bare stomach, hoping to feel some form of movement again. It had recently started kicking, much to both of their horror, until Charlie assured them that it was entirely normal. He scrubbed his face with his other hand; what would they have done without Charlie? It was better than a stroke of luck that their newest paladin had only just recently--well, sort of--given birth and knew everything about what to expect. She’d even tried to scrounge her old home in Sanctuary for her old books (“you needed books to learn how to give birth?” Danse had asked over his stomach from his position on the couch, sending Charlie into a long spiel about how birthing in the old world worked), but all she’d managed to find were a few pages, and those didn’t help at all.

He felt a small nudge against his hand, and his heart swelled with pride. He hadn’t known what it would feel like to have a child, he’d never thought about it; he’d never been interested in anyone but Danse and had assumed children were out of reach, not that’d even really wanted one. But this one...not only would he finally have an heir to the Maxson line, but it was  _ his.  _ Not just his, but his and Danse’s. Things couldn’t have worked out more perfectly.

“You’ll be safe here,” Maxson murmured, rubbing Danse’s stomach gently, trying not to wake him. “Your father...or...your  _ other _ father and I will keep you safe from anything the Commonwealth throws at us. If anything wants to get at you, it’s going to have to go through the entire Brotherhood first, with Danse and I at the front line. I know that doesn’t mean much to you now, but it means you’ll be safe, no matter what happens. You can’t see it, but when you...uh...get out, I’ll show you the scar I got from fighting a deathclaw. I took it down myself, when I was just about your age.”

Danse snickered just loud enough to be audible and put his hand over Maxson’s. “I don’t think she’ll be fighting deathclaws that soon.”

“How long have you been awake?” Maxson tried to sound indignant, but only succeeded in conveying his embarrassment.

“The kicking woke me up.” Danse shrugged and situated himself better to look up at Maxson. “You don’t have to be afraid for her, you know. Things will be different than they were for you and I. You’ll see.”

Maxson drew small circles on Danse’s stomach with his fingers and sighed. “A girl, huh?”

“Yeah. I think so.” Danse moved his hand to cradle his belly, and then lay his head flat against his pillow again. “Will you stay with me tonight? I know you said it was dangerous, but I’m getting better about staying on my back, honest.” He looked up at Maxson through his lashes, the faintest hint of a smile playing at his lips, and Maxson groaned. Danse never made things easy on him.

“You and I both know that’s not a good idea…” Maxson said, but Danse was already dragging him down to his side, wrapping his arms tightly around the elder, holding him in place at his side. “Danse, the baby…”

“She’ll be fine, trust me,” Danse said, and Maxson wanted to believe him. But something that small, protected by nothing but a thin wall of flesh and fluid and whatever else Danse was made of? “I asked Charlie,” he added, and Maxson felt his will crumble almost instantly.

“Well, if you asked Charlie.” He threw one protective arm over Danse’s chest and snaked his leg around both of Danse’s, holding him as close as he could while still keeping him on his back.

Danse grinned and turned his head so he could rest his forehead against Maxson’s. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly through his nose. “I’ve missed you.”

“Just for tonight, though,” Maxson warned, although he wasn’t sure he or Danse believed that.

“You stay with me every night or I’m going to keep smuggling snack cakes,” Danse said, giving Maxson a quick peck.

Maxson rolled his eyes and sighed like Danse had broken him. “Alright, fine.” He returned with a quick kiss of his own and burrowed closer to Danse, and in a few short minutes, they were both fast asleep.


End file.
